Akuma
Akuma (悪魔 or アクマ, "Demon, Devil"), known in Japan as Gouki (豪鬼, Gōki, "Great Devil", "Great Demon" or "Great Ogre"), is a popular fighter as well as a popular villain in the Street Fighter series and UDON comics. He is known as "The Supreme Master of the Fist." Biography The Legacy of Akuma *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo (1994)'' **''Hyper Street Fighter II (2003)'' **''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix (2007)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha (1995-2000)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 2 (1996-1998)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3 (1998-2011)'' *''Street Fighter III: Second Impact (1997)'' *''Street Fighter III: Third Strike (1999-2011)'' *''Street Fighter IV (2008-2009)'' **''Super Street Fighter IV (2010-2011)'' **''Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014)'' Appearance Akuma/Gouki usually wears a black gi, but varies in the series (occasionally displayed as blue in artwork). He has red hair, sharp, pointed teeth, and is often bare-footed, though some games have him wearing brown sandals. He has tanned skin and crimson eyes, and wears his deceased master Goutetsu's prayer beads around his neck, with a visible black ten (天, "heaven") kanji on the center bead in some video games. He is seen with a black belt around on his gi, which is replaced as of Street Fighter III by a tightened rope around his gi. On the back of his gi, he has a red ten (天) kanji that sometimes appears glowing during certain win poses. During the Street Fighter III series, his hair is beginning to gray, hinting that Akuma, while seemingly inhuman, is still physically aging. Personality Akuma is a cold and extremely powerful warrior whose sole purpose of existence is to hone his fighting skills by battling and destroying strong foes. He rarely displays any sign of emotions, aside from occasional bursts of anger, and almost never smiles. He takes his training very seriously, and deals brutally with those who dare interrupt him, as seen in his Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike ending. Occasionally, he likes to test himself against worthy rivals (e.g. Gen, Oro). In combat, Akuma almost never resorts to his true strength since he is yet to find an opponent who is to withstand the full extent of his powers. Akuma detests his brother Gouken for not giving in to the dark side of their arts which is, according to Akuma, the way they were intended to be used. He also blames Gouken for sealing off the darkness within Ryu thus preventing Ryu from reaching his true potential. This forces Akuma to give up on his planned duel with Ryu as he believes that only a fellow practitioner of Satsui no Hado can one day hope to defeat him. Akuma refers to himself as a 'denizen of hell' and 'evil incarnate', and is seen as such by many. This may be a result of the Satsui no Hado ("Surge of Murderous Intent") taking a toll on his mind. Theme Song Akuma's theme song is a SFIV remix from Super Street Fighter II Turbo. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Renders SSF4_akumaart.jpg|Super Street Fighter IV akuma-marvel-vs-capcom-3-fate-two-worlds-picture.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Navigation Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Human Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Masters of Ansatsuken Category:Non-human Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters from Parts Unknown Category:Characters from Japan Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1994 Category:Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken Characters Category:X-Men: Children of the Atom Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Characters Category:Super Street Fighter II Turbo Characters Category:Street Fighter Alpha Characters Category:Street Fighter Alpha 2 Characters Category:Street Fighter Alpha 3 Characters Category:Street Fighter III: Second Impact Characters Category:Street Fighter III: Third Strike Characters Category:Super Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Ultra Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo Characters Category:Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix Characters